El velo de las maldiciones
by FranchRose
Summary: ¿Cómo una muda puede ejecutar su magia sin voz? ¿Severus Snape y Fred Weasley vivos? ¿Qué rayos pasa en el mundo mágico? Conoce la historia de Louise Muse, una muda con un pasado turbio y un presente lleno de nuevas experiencias trayendo así el enemigo más fuerte del mundo mágico.
1. Chapter 1

_Con una lengua maldita entro a Hogwarts,  
Una muda capaz de llevar a cabo hechizos jamás antes vistos.  
Tenía un corazón amable y una sonrisa humilde,  
Nada de las dos cosas anteriores era común en la segunda casa a la que fue destinada… Slytherin._

Con la osadía de los Griffindor, la paciencia de los Hufflepuff, el ingenio de los Ravenclaw y la astucia y determinación de los Slytherin será capaz de sobrevivir ante las adversidades que se le deparen.

Un anillo es la fuente de sus secretos.

Voldemort mantuvo bien escondido de sus seguidores un experimento el cual, tras la muerte de su creador, busca la total venganza como la mayor amenaza para ambos mundos. Planea apoderarse de Goldgates desde adentro buscando entre sus paredes su compañero de vida.

¿Quién será este peligroso ente y quien pondrá control a su desorden? O ¿Unirse a él?

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.  
Cualquier copia será sancionada.  
No necesitas haber visto ni leído todo los libros o películas, aquí se darán informaciones necesarias.  
También publicada en Wattpad, por FranchRose, o sea, yo la autora. XD

...


	2. 1: Selección

Si mis días como estudiante en el colegio de Hogwarts magia y hechicería habían sido un desastre… ¿qué sería de mi en la universidad en donde decidirían mi campo laboral?

Muchos aspiran a ser: inefables, medimagos y ministros. Trabajos que aseguran un buen sueldo pero que al final podrías terminar siendo: nuevo piloto del noctambulo, lavaplatos en el caldero chorreante, entre otros.

 _—_ _No creí que se atreviera a seguir estudiando._

 _—_ _Ni los de su casa la quieren, ¿cómo se atreve a dar la cara?_

 _—_ _Escuché que el ministerio la protege, pero es imposible, no es valiosa para nadie._

Suspire profundamente ante los constantes murmullos de los demás estudiantes que ocupaban el bote, no tenía sentido mortificarme.

El oleaje de las aguas hacía tambalear el pequeño pedazo de madera donde los quince estudiantes se quejaban por el movimiento cuando era demasiado fuerte, eso a mí me divertía. En la punta del bote veía la inmensa luna alzarse entre las olas.

Había completado todos mis estudios en Hogwarts de una manera exitosa siendo una Griffindor. Ahora me dirigía a otro lugar parecido a Hogwarts… **Goldgates** quien se encargaba de educar, preparar y entrenar a los jóvenes adultos que desean una profesión y que después o durante sus estudios los emplean.

El proceso de graduación era extenso: dos años de materias básicas, tercero y cuarto es de pruebas de todas las carreras, sexto y séptimo de especialización. Muchos salen antes y otros después.

Que te empleen durante tus estudios puede darte dinero y puntos por casa, calificando eso como una pasantía, de lo contrario tendrías que buscar un lugar donde acepten tus "talentos".

Sí, apesta.

Algo así como una universidad del mundo Muggle.

 ** _Muchas_** personas se opusieron a mi acceso a Goldgates, al punto de tener una reunión con el Ministerio. Todo debido a que _soy "La hija Maldita de los Muse, única sobreviviente de la noche escarlata"._

Una etiqueta sin posibilidades de arreglarla o cortar. La había escuchado siete veces en el trayecto-la oración completa-, hasta me señalan para que nadie se equivoque de que la persona " _maldita"_ es aquella que está sentada sola en la esquina del bote. Parece que prefieren caerse por los bordes del bote con tal de estar alejados de mí. Una decisión estúpida, las maldiciones que creen que tengo no se pegarían por contacto físico.

¿Por qué el afán de mantenerse alejados de mí? Déjenme explicarles, minutos antes de que explotara la guerra de magia más grande en la historia, mis padres lograron sacarme de Hogwarts para así escapar hacia algún lugar seguro donde no se estuviera desplomando todo a pedazos y donde claro, nadie pudiera **_apoderarse de mi conciencia_** **.** Al igual que los Malfoy, que a finales de esta escuche que escaparon.

 _«Esta es la razón del mayor repudio que siente mi casa hacia mi persona ¡Alguien de su propia casa había actuado como una venenosa y cobarde serpiente!»_

Griffindor es conocida por valores como la _osadía,_ por cada poro de su piel… ** _la valentía,_** algo común para ellos.

 _«¿Un precipicio? ¡Bah, que yo salto el gran cañón a por un batido por las mañanas!"»._

Morir es un honor.

¿Qué opino de lo anterior?

Al diablo, yo quiero vivir y me disculpas.

En sus cabezas al yo "escapar", soy la más cobarde de la historia de los Griffindor, por ende, el mismísimo ejemplo de la vergüenza de dicha casa. Recuerdo con suma nitidez a la dama gorda reírse de mí, no fui la única en retirarme ante lo que estaba pasando, más fui el foco relajación por tensión de muchos.

 _«¡Pero claro, todos a por la muda que no puede defenderse!»_

Cuando se reconstruyó el castillo, se tomó la decisión de que estudiara en casa con tutores certificados porque todo había empeorado tras mi regreso, solía despertar con la cama llena de insectos, el uniforme rasgado, mis libros extraviados…

Suena como un alivio, ¿no? El método perfecto de estudio en el que todo era especializado, aunque fuera depositada en mis hombros una presión enorme.

 _Gracias señores del ministerio, soy graduada "de" Hogwarts no "_ _ **en"**_ _Hogwarts._

 _Y una de las mejores._

Según mis padres ya que me había dejado malograr de los estudiantes, no podía darme yo misma el placer o escupir hacia arriba y me cayera el catarro al sacar una calificación deficiente.

Sí, muchos padres se ponen a pelearle a los hijos en vez de a los agresores.

Aunque a pesar de todo lo que me hicieron, sigo siendo flexible en cuanto a olvidar y mi corazón sigue siendo noble, no soy capaz de sentir el vil sentimiento llamado odio. Yo acepto el odio que otros me dan para convertirlo en fuerzas y si necesitan mi ayuda… ¡Que busquen a alguien más porque sería raro que los ayudara sin recibir nada a cambio! A pesar de que al final los ayude.

Iusa Vitae Muse fue quien me pulió para ser tan benevolente, mi madre era mi _Elixir de vida_ como su nombre en latín afirmaba, _fue_ una mujer de gran intelecto y corazón bondadoso.

—Louise, ya llegamos. —El semi gigante Rubeus Hagrid extendió su gran mano para ayudarme a salir me llama.

Gracias a Dios aún conservaba mi amistad con Hagrid, o su respeto. Agradecía al señor _Curtís Isar Tolkien_ -actual director de Goldgates- por encargar a Hagrid el cuidado del bosque de los espíritus que rodeaba a Goldgates, gracias Merlín por escuchar mis plegarias y Dios por mantenerme viva.

No me extraña que todos se bajaran sin decirme, literalmente hablando, todos estaban en un lado y yo en otro, en las dos horas que dure sentada mirando mis zapatos, jamás me había sentido tan excluida en mi vida. Ni siquiera en aquel sitio lleno de penumbras, susurros y oscuridad.

—Andando —indicó Hagrid poco después, aunque me había sonreído porque en mis agradecimientos internos miraba al cielo con las manos juntas.

Seguro parecía una loca.

Seguí a Hagrid de cerca, los demás se mantenían detrás a una distancia considerable de mí.

Solía ir a la cabaña de Hagrid cuando pasaban las humillaciones que me forzaban a salir corriendo con heridas que se tomaba la molestia de curar y cuando volvía de vacaciones, traía muchos granos de café de mis escapes al mundo Muggle como agradecimiento. Claro, lo visitaba cuando el trio dorado no se encontraba en el lugar, ellos eran unos más odiándome. Él nunca me dio la espalda como los que compartían la misma casa conmigo u otros estudiantes en aquellos tiempos, también leyó pacientemente mis disculpas y explicaciones. Fue como un segundo padre y concejero que me escondió de los perseguidores de Griffindor que les encantaba practicar _la maldición Cruciatus_ conmigo y no ser incriminados por ello-ya que nunca levante quejas al respecto.

No todos los griffindors son buenos, aunque sea la casa predilecta hay gente bastante retorcida.

Nada es completamente blanco.

Desconozco qué les hace pensar que, al estar cerca de mí, podrían recibir un Avada Kedavra de Voldemort.

 ** _«—¡Niña no menciones a ese hombre!_** **».**

Solía decir mi padre cuando aún tenía voz justo después de darme con el periódico enrollado en la cabeza.

Pero eso ya no importaba, ese malnacido desnarizado estaba muerto y no saldría de su tumba jamás-aunque ni tumba tenia, ese condenado no se la merece, ni una lápida para recordarlo, lo que se necesita saber de él está en los libros.

Además… en mi cabeza pienso lo que me dé la regalada. Ese hombre estaba doblemente maldito por lo que le hizo a mucha gente inocente y especialmente a mí familia.

Tal vez venir a Goldgates no haya sido la mejor decisión de mi vida, tal vez debí de dedicarme a vender varitas mágicas o jabones de esa marca Muggle muy famosa, _Avon_... Creo que necesito concentración.

Al traspasar un circulo dorado que giraba soltando chispas plateadas entramos a la academia, donde nos recibió una ancianita muy conocida por todo el mundo mágico.

—Jum, 255, son más esta vez… ¡Bienvenidos sean todos a Goldgates! Mi nombre es Minerva McGonogall —La gentil McGonogall sigue igual de arrugada, siendo un logro con todo el estrés que debe de pasar. Solía lidiar con mocosos que no seguían las reglas, ahora a formar hombres y mujeres magos con más deseos de satisfacerse que de solo controlarse—. Ya sé que la mayoría me conocen, pero para los que no lo saben...de ahora en adelante estaré impartiendo las clases de transformaciones básicas, avanzadas y especializadas...

Y de ahí en adelante me puse a mirar los alrededores desconectándome de la realidad.

Goldgates estaba sumergido en una oscuridad absoluta, las edificaciones no se veían pues era de noche y las luces estaban todas apagadas para recibir a todos los alumnos de nuevo ingreso. La ubicación geográfica databa cerca de escocia en el mar noruego donde flotaba un pedazo de isla o tierra que es lo que se conoce como el bosque de los espíritus.

 _«Ya ansiaba perderme en la inmensidad del castillo o mejor dicho ocultarme»._

Soy una alumna de nuevo ingreso con un mes atrasado por pura vagancia y luto… No, realmente estaba asustada de estar en público sola y ser la única que todos reconocerían.

Escuche que el sombrero no se encargaría de la asignación de Casa a aquellos estudiantes que no estudiaron en Hogwarts, sí, estudiantes de Beauxbatons, Uagadou, Castelobruxo, Durmstrang, Ilvermorny, Koldovstoretz y Mahoutokoro… todas las academias de magia estaban aquí. Lo que se encargaría de cagarte la existencia, quiero decir, seleccionar tu casa, era una silla de piedra a la que se le había transferido las habilidades y voz del sombrero-algo así como un auxiliar. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts están obligados a sentarse y que les digan a todas las cualidades, habilidades y hasta defectos que este posee.

 _Sí, ¿qué te parece una presentación ante todo el mundo, carácter obligatorio?_

Opte por atrasarme _"levemente"_ y venir con los de nuevo ingreso. Antes de sufrir esa presión psicológica.

—Entonces, en breve recibirán unos papeles, en ellos se encontrará el número de entrada a su selección, les avisarán cuando puedan pasar al comedor para que se sienten y a **todos** se les elija su nueva casa.

Momento, creo que me perdí de algo.

¿Nueva casa? ¿A todos? ¿Qué acaso no era decir tus más profundos secretos delante de todos y ya?

—Disculpe señora —interrumpió un joven a McGonogall—. Antes estaba en Ravenclaw, ¿otra vez pasare por el proceso de selección? —preguntó un chico la pregunta colectiva.

—Se ha optado que, por los logros, actitudes y aptitudes de cada estudiante, darle una oportunidad a cada uno de reelegir o reubicarse para comodidad y empoderamiento por casa, así sabrán a qué lugar pertenecen… si ustedes están conformes en sus casas actuales, la silla se dará cuenta y no hará cambios innecesarios —respondió al estudiante y me miro de soslayo, de una forma casi fugaz; Me encontraba estupefacta al entender su indirecta—. Entonces, proseguimos... ¡Descendo! —gritó con su varita en alto.

De la nada empezaron a caer unos cuantos pedazos de papel, suavemente se colocaban en la cabeza de cada uno. Sin más que decir, nos dejó en el pasillo donde había un largo sillón.

Habíamos llegado ahí sin darme cuenta, divago mucho y me percato de nada.

Al acercarme al sillón para sentarme, muchos subían las piernas o se sentaban de forma atlética en él, casi acrobática. Al final senté mi trasero en una silla que se encontraba en un rincón. Alice mi falda y decidí mirar el papel.

 _Número: 255._

Mordí mi labio inferior, quería llorar de frustración. Por vago a uno le pasan muchas cosas, eso o que en realidad el diablo siempre me lleva de la mano.

—Ven preciosa, por aquí hay más candela.

Ahora tendré que soportar todo el show al ser la última en la fila de selección.

Tenía la cabeza hacía atrás, apoyada de la pared mirando el techo de extraños diseños medievales, soplando los bucles negros por trillonésima vez. Al menos la luz que emitían los cristales de la gran lámpara de salón de cristal que estaba en el pasillo suspendida en el aire me mantenían entretenida.

Entonces el fantasma encargado de avisar a los chicos para salir se coló en mi campo de visión, se me acerco traspasando la dichosa puerta que llevaba al comedor, me impresionaba que no luciera esas ropas ostentosas antiguas de los años de caballerías que estaban en la mayoría de los retratos del pasillo, usaba la ropa de los Muggle actuales. Era un señor que rondaba seguramente por los cuarenta y tantos.

— ¿Eres la número doscientos cincuenta y cinco? —preguntó lo obvio y con sarcasmo mire a mi alrededor, era la única persona viviente en el pasillo—. Una chistosita, ven conmigo.

Trague fuertemente y trataba de calmar mi corazón que palpitaba al ritmo del corazón de un pajarito. Tome una gran bocanada de aire y mis nervios bajaron.

—Muy bien, si no se tranquilizaba moriría de un infarto… igual que yo —habló el fantasma con una voz divertida girando su cabeza ciento ochenta grados haciéndome dudar de su muerte real.

Yo solo esbocé una sonrisa un poco asustada por su broma pesada. Pude reírme a carcajadas pues yo hago bromas del mismo tipo a mí misma, de yo para mí. Poco después las puertas se abren y por unos segundos me ciega la iluminación y colores, que eran muchos en comparación al pasillo monocromático en el que me encontraba.

— ¡Ravenclaw! —había gritado la silla, supuse, y todos los de la mesa correspondiente al recién asignado se habían levantado para recibir al nuevo pichón, las águilas aplaudían felices por el nuevo miembro.

Plumas de cristal volaron por todo el lugar y volvieron a su punto de origen-el cual ni sabía cuál era. El estudiante se levantó de la silla dirigiéndose a su mesa, toda la atención estaba en el recién asignado así que nadie se dio cuenta de cuando me senté en la dichosa silla en la que sería duramente juzgada y observada.

Me cruce de piernas algo nerviosa sentada en la silla, asustada y nerviosa, hasta con ganas de mear mientras miraba a McGonogall con su varita alzada donde toco tres veces la silla.

Respiré y como método de distracción me puse a recordar los detalles de la silla y mis alrededores sin fijar mi vista en los estudiantes. Era de diorita pulida-he pasado mucho tiempo entre estatuas, puedo identificar sus materiales-, en las dos patas frontales se podía apreciar cuatro piedras de cuatro colores: rojo, verde, azul y amarillo. El diseño de la silla era simple, una silla con un valor incalculable de diseño básico.

La mesa para cada casa ahora era de cristal, dejando la madera atrás, brillaban suavemente del color de su respectiva casa; los banquillos por igual, todos llenos. Entonces levante la cabeza para mirar el techo; de forma inusual triangular, por igual era de cristal, las estrellas se mostraban resplandecientes a través del material.

 _«Mis viejas amigas estrellas que me acompañaron en mi soledad al parecer son las únicas felices por mi llegada_ ».

Las banderas que solían ser la manera en que se decoraba el comedor de Hogwarts para identificar las casa, ahora estas fueron reemplazadas por unas estatuas que seguían el mismo protocolo de la lámpara en el pasillo. Unas hermosas y realistas estatuas con vida propia. Flotaban o volaban moviéndose como cada animal de cada casa. Hechos en inmaculado vidrio con la misma gracia y actitud de los valores que les representaban, se movían flotando por encima de las mesas como si realmente tuvieran vida-agrandándose o volviéndose mínimos, luciéndose con los nuevos que los miraban y reían fascinados-. Las plumas que vi antes pertenecían a la enorme águila de Ravenclaw, que aún seguían añadiéndose suavemente las plumas al ave de cristal.

Los fantasmas también se acercaban a los estudiantes, uno que otro asustando y hasta haciendo reír o llorar.

—Louise Muse —dijo la silla vibro con voz estridente y grave como esas que se escuchan al principio de una película, dicha voz provenía de una estatua de fénix colocada justo atrás de la mesa del director.

Eso les hizo girar a todos las cabezas como un gran y hermoso búho hacia mí, aunque muy pronto las miradas sorpresivas cambiaron a una de desprecio en fracción de segundos.

Mi corazón se volvió añicos cuando escuché los abucheos de la _"comprensiva"_ casa de los Griffindor, me hundí aún más en la silla bajando la cabeza sintiéndome intimidada, tratando de volverme minúscula de ser posible.

—Silencio —exigió esta vez la voz que supuse fue del director en un menudo tono que se escuchó salir por los picos y hocicos de las estatuas donde resonó potente y con ello todos decidieron enviarme su odio por los ojos.

Escuchaba un "pi" en mis oídos. Mire con disimulo a Hermione, su mirada picaba más que la de cualquiera, su odio era justificable… después de todo le había jurado que estaríamos juntas en la guerra y tras esa promesa, mis padres me "secuestraron". Había roto mi juramento, pero ni podía escapar, me habían despojado de mi _visibilium incantamenta_ , sin mi magia y casi drogada no podía salir de donde me encontraba. Cuando trate de explicarle, tampoco quiso escuchar.

"No hay peor sordo que el que no quiere oír", dice el refrán.

La señora McGonogall toco nuevamente la silla con la varita, pero esta vez sentí como si relámpagos recorrieran mi cuerpo.

¿Qué rayos? Mi visión se encontraba nublada, no podía ver nada con nitidez. Lo cual agradecí inconscientemente.

— ¡Oh mi vieja amiga! Las cosas dentro de tu mente son como fuertes golpes de un trol, te sacuden como una flor en una tormenta, pero te mantienes firme como un roble, eres astuta, inteligente y de mente fría como un anciano. Sabes que hacer y en qué momento hacerlo, además de que eres muy sigilosa con lo que haces, una persona de corazón amable y acciones bondadosas. No puedes depositar tu confianza y amistad en otros como muchos lo hacen, ni para pequeñeces... Hufflepuff cumpliría con tus deseos de salir de aquí sin toparte con nadie, ¡gracioso que seas popular de forma incorrecta! Oh si… tu mente puede ser muy cruel en algunos casos, lo que enseñas es poco para lo que piensas —hablaba la silla con la voz del sombrero, no tenía dudas de que era el mismo sombrero mientras yo me sumía aún más en el asiento, ¿realmente tenía que tomarme a mí para irse en piedra hablando? —. Sí cariño, me voy en piedra hablando y tomaría dos días si fuera necesario. Eres la última después de todo y tienes mucho material que discutir o revelar.

 _"_ _Mejor dejo de pensar más cosas de las necesarias cuando invades mi cabeza"._

Sonreí a mí misma sabiendo que él había escuchado lo que mis pensamientos decían.

—En lo que estaba…—me ha ignorado—. Antes te había dicho que eras una leona de sentido protector, que solo abre sus fauces cuando se requiere… pero me he dado cuenta de que tú no eres un depredador muy ruidoso como son los Griffindor—dijo y risitas se escucharon de la mesa mencionada—, ni te andas por los aires como los Ravenclaw y mucho menos tan conformista como los Hufflepuff.

No, por todos los magos del mundo no, no me hagas esto, Merlín resucita y haz una demostración de hechizos, no dejes que lo diga, no dejes que grite...

— ¡Slytherin! —gritó y mi respectiva mesa se quedó en silencio, y no los culpo—. Es hora de que vayas a tus aguas pequeño reptil, tus verdaderos colores se encuentran en ese lado, o puede que esté en lo incorrecto otra vez—susurró la silla, antes de McGonogall retirara la varita, quien me dio una mirada de pena y tristeza.

Salir de Griffindor para entrar a Slytherin.

Alguien que por favor me entierre o acabe con mi sufrimiento, no quiero ser ejecutada en ese nido de víboras y menos cuando había un joven que aparentaba ser el prefecto cuya sonrisa era muy falsa dando la bienvenida con una elegancia digna de revista a la casa de los sustos.

...

Listo, aquí el primer capitulo.

Espero que le den una oportunidad porque empieza así, tranquila con la introducción de este personaje.

Sus comentarios me hacen feliz y me notifican que les gusta.

Denle una oportunidad al comienzo de una gran aventura.


	3. 2: Depredador

**Hola, este es el nuevo capitulo. Espero que se lo tomen con calma porque esta es la introducción de los personajes.**

 **Estoy segura de que pronto les encantará y no se olviden de comentar.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, disfruten el capítulo.**

 **2: Depredador.**

—Buenas noches —saludó el prefecto, un chico atractivo que parecía _Gastón_ encarnado por su postura intimidante y su cuerpo fornido con la sonrisa de un millón de dólares.

Las nuevas babeaban y sonreían al prefecto, quien parecía encantado con la atención.

Alcé confundida, es decir no tenía un aspecto de ensueño-con una ceja apuntando al cielo y la boca torcida en una mueca de evaluación post-desagrado le miraba sin disimulo como todas las mujeres hacen. Lo que le encontraba atractivo era su pelo lacio de color negro que llevaba atado hacia el lado izquierdo, bajaba largo debajo de sus hombros dándole un toque afeminado le quedaba bien; piel blanca y esos ojos negros le daban el toque demoniaco que a todas nos gusta-por mucho que lo neguemos-, el jersey verde pegado marcando cual delito a sus músculos. Gente como yo sacaría una cinta métrica para medir el tipo de "packs" que posee.

Despegue la vista encontrándome como fracasada, ahora era como todas las demás, miraba cual depredador al chico y sin distinción de casas.

 ** _«—Los Slytherianos no están para nada mal»._**

 **Oh no, alto ahí vaquera.**

—Soy Spectrus Cross, el prefecto predilecto de Slytherin… —se tomó una pausa de telenovela latinoamericana, con acercamiento drástico al mordisco en labio inferior con el morbo en los ojos al chico que escaneaba a cada chica—. Siéntanse bienvenidos en la casa más "limpia" de Goldgates, si saben a qué me refiero. —Unas risillas acompañaron su oración—. Espero que no causen problemas y que mucho menos con sus actos profanen el nombre de nuestra honorable casa y sus puntos.

¡Maravillosa bienvenida! Sí, gracias silla estúpida por decidir enviarme a Slytherin, los ojos de este prefecto parecían una anaconda de veinte metros de largo lista para estrangularme.

Lo que daría por un buen martillo gigante de titanio para volver de esa silla color tierra polvo de Hadas.

Esta clase de pensamientos, esos de ahí arriba, son los que me mandaron al nido de víboras.

—De los doscientos cincuenta y cinco estudiantes nuevos, solo treinta han sido aptos para esta maravillosa casa, ¡Slytherin! —informó con voz de orador, todos lo miraban idiotizados como si fuera un flautista encantando a las serpientes, varios aplaudieron.

Esta era la única casa ejerciendo presión en la bienvenida ya que en las otras se podía escuchar las risas y gritos de júbilo.

—Por el momento se van a sentar en aquella mesa vacía que esta allá —señaló la mesa que estaba reservada para los nuevos—, coman y conózcanse entre ustedes… Después iremos a los dormitorios, mañana se presentarán ante toda la casa… excepto tú Muse, a ti todos te conocen —se burló con tono socarrón, mordí el interior de mi mejilla escuchando unas risillas venenosas acompañadas de unos murmullos.

Sonreí con cara de pocos amigos, ya saben, una de esas sonrisas incomodas con doble intención a comentarios como: _"Sí, lo que te paso fue cansón, pero no es nada comparado a lo que hice yo…"_. Entonces en ese momento tú lo que quieres decir es: _"Sí tu maldita madre, pero el asunto no es sobre ti, ¡Es sobre mí!"._

Si antes creí que era un _Ken_ , ahora acaba de caer en el cesto de basura. Otro más en la lista de los lindos por fuera, lleno de _mierda_ por dentro.

El cartel _"molesten, balbuceen, critiquen y ríanse, es gratis y no se queja",_ se ha posado en mi cuello otra vez.

Sin más que decir se retiró a su mesa dejando a las chicas nuevas encantadas, se sentó con los " _adultos" de su mesa; aunque estos_ parecían más infantiles que los gemelos Weasley quienes comían y reían junto a sus compañeros.

 ** _"_** ** _Lord Voldemort arrebato muchas vidas con su retorno, pasada la guerra un milagro más se sumó a la lista esta semana después de la aparición de Snape en el gran Oriente.  
¡Ahora Fred Weasley! En la misma semana de ser declarado muerto, el día de su entierro el ataúd se agitó y de él, emergió el pelirrojo bostezando ¿Una siesta?, ¿acaso no conocen a estos gemelos el límite para sus bromas?_**

 ** _Por motivos de seguridad se llevó a cabo un sin número de estudios sobre este gemelo, ¿quién sabe si podría ser alguna clase de reemplazo de cuerpos? Pero el resultado fue contundente y definitivo, Fred Weasley resucitó de entre los muertos._**

 ** _¡Secretos y misterios, cuan emocionantes pueden ser! Horripilantes también, lo que hay detrás de escena… ¿qué es?, ¿quién las tiene las respuestas? Quien quiera que sea representara un peligro para toda la comunidad mágica._**

 ** _—_** ** _Rita Skeeter"._**

Esa noticia estaba tatuada en la más profunda de mis memorias- _y piel_ \- cada vez que veía a George y Fred Weasley juntos. Además de dispersa en todos los periódicos de la población mágica.

Mis _"compañeros"_ fueron a ocupar sus asientos rápidamente, quedando la mesa atiborrada y dejando una sola vacante. Fui en un mudo y vacío suspiro a rastras a sentarme sola a cenar bajo la mirada divertida de todos.

 _¡Vamos Louise, sácale el lado positivo a la situación!_

Me enfoqué en ignorar el fuerte sentimiento de rechazo y odio que recibo en vivo y directo de las mesas rojas de cristal de Griffindor; con fingida emoción hice una lista mental de las ventajas de comer sola:

· Toda la comida para mí, por lo tanto, no había que pelear por la comida como pasaba con _Ron._

· Evadir quedarme sin postre.

· Tiempo para mis meditaciones sin interrupciones.

· No parecer sardina enlatada al estar sola.

· Sin malas compañías o personas molestosas al lado, no vendrían insultos directo a mis oídos.

· Nadie me echaría comida "accidentalmente".

· Cero chistes de mal gusto.

· Cero sonido y visión repugnante de masticar con la boca abierta se había omitido por completo al estar sola.

Yo adoraba la comida, que la lista hablara de comida me mando a comer, así que fueron segundos lo que tardaron mis mejillas en parecerse a una ardilla obesa y la verdad, me importo una mierda, nuevamente.

Cuando cenamos, de camino a las salas comunes, había una especie de escalera en forma de caracol de baldosas blancas. Los peldaños eran anchos y gruesos tapizados por cuatro alfombras representativas de cada casa y la línea divisoria eran unos barandales dorados. No obstante, lo que más belleza le daba a esto era un acuario que subía hasta perderse en el techo… ¿Su interior? Una variedad de criaturas centelleantes, oscuras, pequeñas y grandes que subían y bajaban, se cruzaban entre sí como si fuera planeado… Después me tomaría la libertad de investigar la procedencia de esa flora y fauna.

Pronto me encontré pensando en lo que pensarían los arquitectos de Goldgates que insistían en rodearse de agua y cosas que si se rompen son de alto riesgo a la vida. Quiero decir, un castillo flotante sobre el agua, rodeado de un bosque lleno de espíritus y en caso de querer o necesitar salir… un portal y un bote, ambos tienen que ser solicitados y ambos serian monitoreados.

 ** _«—Fantástico, piensa en las posibilidades de que te hunda una criatura desconocida», pensó._**

Callada eres más bonita.

—Pendientes novatos —llamo la atención el prefecto sacándome de mi nube—, por la mañana y en la tarde si podrán caminar por las alfombras de otra casa, pasadas la hora de la cena, dígase 9 como máximo… las escaleras y sus alfombras tienen "vida propia", ellas sabrán a que casa pertenecen… de caminar sobre otro tapiz que no sea el de su casa, terminaran saliendo por aquella ventana del fondo si hacen caso omiso a mis palabras—señalo la susodicha ventana que se encontraba en un extremo contrario al de las escaleras, por cierto, estaban arreglándola ahora mismo unos elfos domésticos.

Wao, que accidente. Me aterraba pensar el punto de aterrizaje.

— Cero " _Longbottons_ " en esta casa, ¿Quedo claro?

Otra vez risillas se escucharon y volví a sentirme inquieta e indignada. **_Neville Longbotton_** fue un héroe durante la guerra. Que es un descuidado y un poco torpe, no justifica la forma en que lo hace parecer más incompetente.

Deje de defender a Neville cuando mis compañeros empezaron a subir en fila india dejándome atrás.

Las decoraciones de las paredes no diferían a las de Hogwarts, cuadros flotaban y de vez en cuando interactuaban entre si dependiendo de a donde decidiera saltar uno que otro personaje. Estos ilustraban profesiones que todos deseaban: enfermeras, aurores, profesores. Todos ellos luchando o trabajando, algunos saludaban y sonreían.

Me detuve cuando el prefecto lo hizo, sí, quité a todos a codazos para llegar hasta él ya que de lo contrario no podría preguntar la clave, o para averiguar la forma en que entraría ya que no tenia voz.

Frente a todos se encontraba un cuadro de una mujer. La dama estaba sentada, poseía un rostro fino e impecable, piel blanca y ojos neutrales tanto que ni podía describir si eran verdes o amarillos. La etiqueta y protocolo a flor de piel como un legado, sus piernas cruzadas incluso le daban jerarquía sobre todos los otros cuadros; su vestido verde esmeralda bajaba liso hasta sus tobillos-no podía ver sus pies, aunque podría apostar por unas zapatillas de tacón a juego con el vestido. El pelo resaltaba como una hermosa castada platina hacia los costados hasta su cintura. Las manos delicadas, posadas en el más fino gesto sobre un abanico descansado en su regazo.

—Conozcan a Madame Rousseau, es quien les permitirá el acceso a las mazmorras—dijo, la dama inclino la cabeza a modo de saludo.

 _Estaba anonada._

— ** _"_** ** _Gloriam"_** … es la contraseña—recito en voz alta y clara para todos.

La dama levantó el abanico plateado, lo abrió y lo cerro de seco.

El cuadro no tardó en deslizarse hacia arriba dando lugar a un portón negro carbón. Dos serpientes como engranajes y en sus ojos incrustadas dos piedrecillas verdes esmeralda-que no dudaba que eran esmeraldas reales, se desenroscaron y empezaron a deslizarse con gracia por toda la puerta hasta formar un nudo. El próximo sonido fue un suave "clac", finalmente la puerta cedió abriéndose dejando ver la sala de estar.

La sala de estar de Griffindor era acogedora y cálida, esta era lujosa y espaciosa.

Estaba decorada con muebles que de lo que parecía ser cuero negro, las sillas y cojines eran de color plateado y blanco, el piso alfombrado de un verde oscuro que me tentaba a querer estar descalza.

El techo era lo más impresionante, no sé qué clase de hechizo habrán usado en todo el castillo para que tengamos sobre nuestras cabezas otro acuario… pero sin el cristal.

Sí, leyeron bien, era como tener sobre mi cabeza otro cielo, pero ahora un océano. No hablo de que necesitaba lentes para ver el vidrio del acuario, no tenga la miopía tan grave como para que vuelva, ¡por Alá hay hechizos para la miopía! Era agua, o sea, sustancia líquida sin olor, color ni sabor que se encuentra en estado más o menos puro formando ríos, lagos y mares, ocupa las tres cuartas partes del planeta Tierra y forma parte todos los seres vivos.

En el lugar parecía la única preocupada por ahogarme.

En el centro del salón, había una lámpara de cristal puro suspendido en el aire y girando lentamente reflejando a todo el mundo como pequeños espejos en forma de rombos.

Miré a mis compañeros esperando una reacción similar y me encontré con la nada.

¡Una decoración hermosa, artística para dejar boquiabierto a cualquiera y nadie lo apreciaba!

Ah... pero siempre hay tiempo para el chisme.

Unas chicas en una esquina empujaban al más extraordinario nivel lo que es ser irritante, sus murmullos me tenían harta, señalaban en mi dirección, mofándose de mí… me miraban como si fuera una escoria que no mereciera estar en su mismo espacio, despreciándome y subestimándome. Estaba irritada, ellas y todos los chicos que ya estaban fichando a las nuevas entraban en el mismo saco que podría zarandear yo felizmente como una maraca.

Yo suelo estar calmada y no prestar atención a estas cosas, pero es cierto que lo que decidas que este en tu foco de atención es aquello que realmente te va a molestar y te va a hacer encabronar y este año yo lo que quiero es tranquilidad.

 _La era de que la muda se vuelve ciega y sorda por elección ha empezado._

Seré buda, centrada e inquebrantable.

Cuando estaba rodeada del **trio dorado** me veía envuelta en todos los problemas, de alguna forma lograba salir del foco de atención, pero ahora que ya no están cerca ni quieren estarlo-y estaba empezando a aceptar eso-, creo que ha llegado la paz y la armonía a mi vida… eso y que si en algo soy buena es huyendo.

 _Que mentira m_ á _s grande acabo de decir._

Quería seguir vagando en mis pensamientos, pero una mano de aspecto suave y terso intervino en mi campo de visión.

—¿Impresionada? Yo también, pero era inevitable. Esta es la sala correspondiente a los que son dignos de llamarse sangre pura —me distrajo una voz masculina demasiado ególatra para sí misma, mas no me dignaba a mirarle seguía pensando si había lavado algún plato en su vida.

Ahora el camino de sus manos a lo que serían sus bolsillos.

—Antes estábamos en la pulgosa y andrajosa Griffindor. Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar —dijo y quise reírme, de poder hacerlo por su doble broma—. Esa sala andrajosa y de poca clase de los gatitos, alguien como yo…quiero decir nosotros, nunca debió de pisar un lugar. Seguro te sientes igual, aunque padezcas de una maldición.

Así que ahora es una enfermedad.

—Eres muy afortunada al quedar aquí, conmigo, en la mejor casa.

 _«Si, la casa de los que no lucharon y querían trinchar a Harry Potter, ajam, sí, la mejor casa»._

—Los de nuestro tipo no se juntan con los de su tipo, ¿cierto? ¡Ja! Muggles —continúo soltando veneno por su boca a quien logre recordar.

Robert Covington, se comportó y demostró ser una persona fría, tajante y distante hacia los de su casa. Lo único que lo llego a diferenciar de aquellos simios que me hacían daño es que este era el único que mantenía al mínimo su existencia, indiferente y ajeno a lo que pasaba en su casa y con los de su casa.

Le sonreí en respuesta y este volvió su boca una extraña masa rosada arrugada hacia arriba. Miro mis labios y se me ocurrió darle una probada de la manera en la que habla.

Mire su anillo plateado con una serpiente tallada en cuyo centro se encontraba la piedra color verde. El famoso **"Imperium"** que camuflaba a la perfección mi anillo. El _Imperium_ es un _artefacto mágico_ que permite el control de todos los encantamientos o hechizos que se llevan a cabo, Goldgates ha creado un sistema de control de ánimos donde los estudiantes no podrán ejecutar ninguna clase de hechizos bajo el efecto de algún tipo de poción, hechizo u estado de ánimo que puedo crear problemas a la imagen de la institución por cualquier vándalo que quiera hacerse de las suyas. Es decir, eran una clase de bloqueo o freno, si la varita crea, el anillo bloquea.

Leí que hasta registra con más detalle los encantamientos.

Alce mi mano aprovechando su distracción colocándola en su frente ejerciendo presión, la sorpresa en sus ojos no se hizo esperar. Mi mano derecha en su frente-donde mi anillo brillo hacia mi- y con mi otra mano trace sobre mi varita lo que pretendía hacer; el anillo volvió a brillar en purpura.

 _ **"**_ _ **Tu madre debe de estarse retorciendo en su tumba, no me hables como si me conocieras… Tu sangre mixta no te permite utilizar el Muggle en otros, bastardo".**_

Una copia casi exacta de su voz-una versión distorsionada- se escuchó dentro de su cabeza y la mía, fue una efímera conexión entre su mente y la mía. Lo observe inmutable cuando la confusión y terror lo invadió, miro hacia todos los lados. Dio un paso hacia atrás mirándome sorprendido separándose de mi mano, retrocedió hasta caer.

Le ignore mirando mi anillo que volvió a su color _"original"_ por lo que el **_"Coactus Possessionem_** ** _1_** ** _",_** el hechizo que acababa de utilizar y trazar sobre mi varita con mi dedo índice había finalizado-solo las iniciales.

La madre de Robert, una Muggle, no merecía que su sangre lo repudiara y hablara de tal forma, por eso me tome la molestia de recordárselo; su padre es parte del ministerio y ya por eso se cree la gran cosa.

Esta vez sonreí, disfruté ese pequeño momento. El chico se mostró más asustado… que cobarde.

Sin perder más tiempo, gire sobre mis talones rumbo a los dormitorios femeninos, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Nadie se había percatado del pequeño espectáculo que acababa de pasar, me asegure con anterioridad que fuese así. No era tan descuidada.

Las víboras caminaban rumbo a los dormitorios y a la cabeza estaba la prefecta-o eso creo-, me apresure para alcanzarlas pensando en que mi cambio de casa era como mudar de piel.

 _Lentamente cambiaba los términos de rugir a sisear, me estaba adaptando rápido._

Era momento de ponerle un paro al estilo de vida al que me habían sometido y yo acepté… Aceptar y siempre esperar lo terrible sin hacer nada al respecto porque simplemente así debe ser, no es la forma sana de vivir, ¿si quiera viví un poco? Dejé mi vida en manos de cualquiera y nunca di la cara, pero ahora lo haría y no tendría que perjudicar a nadie de no ser necesario.

¿Qué me usen como una pendeja otra vez?, oh no bebe… eso se acabó.

Robert Covington fue una chispa en el fuego de esta nueva yo.

 ** _Era momento de asumir lo que era, soy un depredador no una maldita presa, porque si de algo estoy segura, es que no soy inofensiva._**

Coactus Possessionem1: un hechizo que consiste en apropiarse de una voz, distorsionarla y transmitirla a su merced por las manos a cualquier lado y a través de todo.


	4. 3: Trabajo

Lucy Mancini, la prefecta de Slytherin una pequeña, morena y con aires de grandeza —como una copia del prefecto—, nos guiaba hacia los dormitorios femeninos. Sus ojos verdes nos evaluaban a cada una por separado, mientras nos hablaba sobre algunas reglas poco comunes:

—Los chicos no pueden entrar a los dormitorios femeninos, pero eso no aplica a las chicas, ya sabrán como ocultar sus marcas nocturnas… —Unas risitas cómplices se escucharon—. Tampoco se equivoquen, no temeré a quitarles 15 puntos si las encuentro deambulando a las nueve y tantos de la noche por estos pasillos o si acaso, las atrapo en su camino a cualquier hora, respeten los horarios y la presencia de los prefectos.

¿Respeto?, ¿qué le hace pensar que después de esto la respeten? Ella acababa de resolverle la vida sexual a muchas.

—Las habitaciones tienen sus baños, los elfos domésticos están disponibles a cualquier hora —informó—. Les recomiendo que si salen de estas salas, hacia algún lado sin ningún permiso no se dejen atrapar de Jack House, es la versión de Argus Filch, lo único que el sí puede sancionar inmediatamente.

Algunas tragaron al escuchar su voz que al igual que sus pasos eran cadenciosos, yo sin embargo me asuste por pensar en Argus Filch.

Las habitaciones según escuché, ya habían sido asignadas, por ende, muchas sabían con quién residían ya que se les había entregado un pergamino donde se encontraban los nombres de sus respectivas compañeras de habitación. Pero esta que está aquí, sigue sin recibir el maligno papel que la condena a compartir habitación con tres víboras por el resto de mis años educativos.

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban, me cansaba de escuchar el ruido de aquellas compañeras que se conocían y quedaban juntas. De verdad el pasillo del dormitorio no era nada del otro mundo. Unas paredes tapizadas con el emblema de Slytherin, puertas sencillas de madera. Parecía un pasillo de hotel.

No había nadie más a parte de mi por dejar en su habitación, la chica delante de mí se detuvo delante de la puerta que dirigía hacia la sala común.

¿Y mi habitación para cuándo?, ¿acaso ella sería mi compañera?

—El director Curtís me encargo llevarte a su despacho cuando dejara a todas las chicas en sus habitaciones, desconozco los motivos… Andando, pasar tanto tiempo con alguien de apellido impúdico afectara mi imagen —dijo mirándome con desdén.

Mi cuerpo lo sentí caliente por la rabia, la sangre que bombeaba fuerte y sentía mis orejas palpitar por la con impotencia, ¿cuál es el reto que les pusieron a todos? Porque simplemente parecían competir por: ¿Quién hará enojar más a la muda?

Traté de recuperar la compostura, pero mis manos ardían con la necesidad de usar el famoso " _Crinus muto_ ". Ese que usan casi todos para cambiar su color de pelo, textura y largo—sí, un hechizo muy útil si tienes que salir a último momento, fue el boom cuando McGonogall lo enseño. El pelo de ella resalta en parecer lo más preciado en su liliputiense ser; largo y esterilizado hasta la cintura, de un color azabache que retaba a la mismísima oscuridad. El cambio a esta chica cara de rata no le haría ningún mal, si con golpes a veces se enderezan las cosas...

La seguí sin siquiera pedir explicaciones. Ella no parece que quiera esperar, leer y mucho menos responder mis preguntas, tampoco volveré a traumar por segunda vez hoy.

Sería arriesgarse.

Mientras nos aventurábamos por los pasillos del castillo, las sorpresas nocturnas me mantenían fascinada y los deseos de vengarme a raya. Las fachadas de vidrio me fascinaban, esa en la que se sumergía el castillo entre toda una vegetación, fauna y estrellas.

Unas estatuas reposaban en las paredes, unos caballeros con armadura de metal dorada hacían guardia con lanzas del mismo color. Atónita contemple la función de lampara que cumplían cada vez que pasábamos a su lado… más hoy era un día de maravillas. La luz que salía por el visor del casco de los caballeros hacía un efecto rebote en los ventanales triangulares cercanos, creando así pequeños halos en forma de rombo que caían como una ilusión hasta apagarse.

¡Era algo fascinante!

Tanta luz hasta que miras hacia atrás y ves cómo se va apoderando la oscuridad inmediatamente los caballeros se "apagan".

Al final de la caminata quedamos frente a una pequeña fuente en un pasillo sin salida, desgraciadamente no tenía nada de asombrosa como todo lo que brilla por sí mismo en este lugar. Era una fuente cualquiera que ni si quiera estaba encendida, pero el agua era tan cristalina que parecía hasta potable.

—Aquí es, asómate a esa fuente y remueve el agua tres veces, la mano donde está tu anillo —apunto hacia mi mano dándome un dato crucial y bastante interesante—. Él bajará a verte, los prefectos no sabemos la clave de su despacho así que esta es la forma en que debes de llamarlo si vuelven a solicitarte aquí… Si te pierdes en el camino de vuelta a la sala de estar, pídele al director ayuda yo me largo desde que baje —dijo cruzándose de brazos esperando a que hiciera lo que me había mandado.

Sin hacerla esperar removí el agua, estaba fría como el demonio y quería chapotear en ella.

¿Quién diría que esta pequeña fuente es la forma de contactarse con el director?

—Esta fuente solo funciona para comunicarse con el director cuando espera a alguien, solamente esa persona con la que está citado a encontrarse podrá hacer contacto con él—dijo ladeando la cabeza e intercalando la mirada entre la fuente y yo, mientras, abrí la boca levemente en una perfecta "O"—. Es raro contactar con el director y en caso de que descubras algún medio para ello, tengo que advertirte que nada bueno resultara de ello… —abrí los ojos por sus suposiciones en cuanto a lo que cree que soy capaz. En un gesto superior adoptó una pose desafiante, echando su torso hacia delante y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. He escuchado de ti como todos los demás, pero no perderé mi tiempo insultándote más de lo necesario…

Wao, que halago señorita, esta servidora se siente agradecida.

—Todos ignoran cosas que yo no he pasado por alto en cuanto a tu persona respecta, eras muy brillante en lo que duraste en Hogwarts—confesó sin despegar la vista—. No dudaría que descubrieras algo y menos después de que se tomaran la molestia de describir muchas cosas de ti... Has de saber, que visitas sin sentido serán sancionadas por él en persona y déjame decirte que los castigos que se emplean aquí no son nada que alguna vez se haya visto en Hogwarts, mucho menos algo que hubiese podido llevar a cabo Dolores Umbridge. Aunque muchas matarían por una tortura del señor director en persona—agregó esta vez con algo de picardía.

Los castigos de Umbridge se recuerdan como los más dolorosos y al parecer esta chica, por su tono de voz, ya los conocía a flor de piel. Cuando terminó de hablar, a los segundos el agua de la fuente empezó a ondear… Sí, aún tenía la mano dentro como una estúpida, así que la saque en un parpadeo.

Para mi sorpresa, mi mano no se encontraba húmeda ni goteaba.

—Buenas noches, señorita Muse. —La voz pasiva del director entro como un canto por mis oídos por lo que deje de mirar mi mano—. Muchas gracias señorita Mancini, ya se puede retirar, de aquí en adelante yo me encargo —dijo a la chica cuando la insto a largarse educadamente mientras colocaba su mano en mi hombro.

Casi la veo gemir con el gesto del director.

—Como deseé señor director, buenas noches. —La sonrisa que curvo sus labios era genuina, como si le hubiese regalado lo que deseaba para navidad.

Antes de marcharse me dio un último vistazo en el que no pase por desapercibida la discreta amenaza en sus ojos.

La mano del director se posó en mi hombro y di un pequeño brinquito por el repentino calor de la palma de su mano.

—Usted y yo tenemos un contrato que cerrar… joven Muse, por favor cierre los ojos —ordenó y como si mi cuerpo no fuera mío, acato la orden sin siquiera ser procesada por mi cerebro.

Murmullos y luego un mareo que me revolvió el estomago

—Ya puede abrirlos, joven Muse —indicó.

Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que nos encontrábamos en su despacho, impactada por como mi cuerpo no tuvo ningún efecto de mareo supe que tan fuerte era este hombre, uno no simplemente teletransporta a alguien así de rápido sin aturdir al otro.

Madera y canela, esos olores inundaba el ambiente. La decoración en la que se ambientaba su oficina me hacía sentir en el bosque, muy diferente a todo lo que se encuentra afuera; sobre un palo reposaba un papagayo que me observaba con sus ojos negros; el plumaje rojo, amarillo, verde y azul me distraía. Era tan exótico que fue imposible apartar la vista.

—Veo que te quedaste embobada con Britta, ella también parece haberse quedado igual —. El ave le respondía molesta moviendo sus alas y trinando, como enojada por que él había roto la conexión entre ambas—. Shh, recibe bien a los invitados, no seas maleducada —regaño al ave que emprendió el vuelo por la oficina hasta posarse en la mano de su dueño—. Disculpa, no está acostumbrada a visitas.

Saqué inmediatamente la libreta de entre el ligamento de mi falda y escribí:

 **—** ** _Descuide, en realidad es la única que parece interesada y no amenazada por mi presencia_** **.**

Sonreí cuando leyó en voz alta, así podía saber por dónde iba en su lectura.

—Ya veo que te la están poniendo difícil desde el principio.

La tristeza se hizo presente en sus expresiones faciales y en su tono de voz, no podía dejar que nadie me tuviese pena, así que escribí otra vez, estaba emocionada por mi primera charla del día entero (incluso nerviosa):

 ** _—_** ** _La gente suele odiar lo que no entiende._**

Su sonrisa volvió y no pude evitar sonrojarme, más había algo más que sus ojos decían y no podía descifrar.

Lamento no haber descrito que el director era un hombre adulto de unos 35 años bastante apuesto, directamente desde la india con una barba crecida y ojos ámbar—un maldito pecado, los hombres mayores con ojos claros—, los rasgos fuertes de su rostro y su piel morena en aquel traje negro lo hacen por decreto la sensación de la universidad. Es el mago candidato a futuro director del ministerio por sus grandes logros y éxitos que el mundo mágico no deja de alabar, es además quien ha mantenido a raya a casi todas las criaturas o bestias que se unieron a Voldemort.

—El pergamino donde estarán los nombres de tus compañeras de habitación, ni siquiera se te ha entregado, ¿  
cierto? —dijo por lo que asentí rápidamente lo que lo hizo soltar una leve risa mas no tardó mucho en volver la seriedad a su voz— Antes de darte el "por qué", tenemos que discutir lo que acordamos Muse.

Una pausa mientras juntaba sus manos entrelazándolas para mirarme fijamente me hizo sentir ansiosa, el ave voló a su posición anterior, observándome también.

—Tu protección y educación, a cambio de tus _servicios_ a la academia—recordó lo que había firmado unos meses atrás—. Estoy al corriente de todos los proyectos de tus padres, sus logros y experimentos… Era un gran admirador de tu familia antes de que pasara aquel incidente.

Me dejo boquiabierta, apreté las manos en puños; nadie había hablado bien de mi familia hasta ahora; luego de que fuera _exterminada._

—Cuando presentaste el examen de admisión y obtuviste esas calificaciones—suspiró con un tono de orgullo que no debería de tener—, muchos profesores se opusieron a tu admisión, unos cuantos, si estaban de acuerdo, pero yo tengo la palabra final. No obstante, contamos con muchos profesores y que solo tres hubiesen apoyado tu ingreso me alarmo un poco… Hasta que descubrí tu historial, todos temen tus antecedentes y eso los tiene cegados. —El enojo lo sacudió, al igual que aquel sentimiento de no comprender algo. Se levanto de su asiento y me dio la espalda frente al gran ventanal.

Aquella ventana triangular parecía especial y ocupaba la parte central de la pared.

— Acércate.

Me levante sin dudar y me coloque a su lado, viendo lo mismo que él a través del cristal… _o eso creía._

—A simple vista todos pueden ver el paisaje… el agua, los kilómetros de distancia, el pueblo, el bosque y la luna en lo alto —enumeraba lo que yo venía apreciando desde mi llegada. Una sonrisita se cruzó en mis facciones, pero la impotencia con la que habló después fue lo que me dejo curiosa—. Esto es lo que yo veo, señorita Muse.

Otra vez un murmullo que no entendía salió de sus labios, como susurros haciendo movimientos con su varita y luego apunto en mi dirección. La vista se me nubló unos segundos, tras pestañear como 50 veces en un lapso de tres segundos lo que enfocaron mis ojos me trastorno a niveles descomunales, más me quede en mi lugar.

El director había eliminado lo que era un encantamiento desilusionador a grande escala que rodeaba la academia y a cada uno de sus estudiantes, a esta hora nadie sería capaz de ver lo que yo veía ya que todos estarían durmiendo.

El encantamiento consiste en esconder un objetivo, mimetizándolo con el entorno… en este caso, cientos de dementores que rodeaban ahora la visible la barrera.

Tome mi libreta inmediatamente:

 ** _—_** ** _¿A qué clase de_** ** _servicios_** ** _se refiere, señor director?_**

—Sé que los Muse eran los mejores empleando este tipo de magia, barreras. Mi barrera no es fuerte Muse, más bien, no estoy en mi mejor época —confesó con desesperación—. A ti se te ha asignado al igual que los prefectos, una habitación individual para que lleves a cabo una tarea que solo tú podrás llevar a cabo con mi supervisión.

Cuando se fijó intensamente en mi rostro que ahora lo miraba estupefacto, se dio cuenta que yo sabía que algo no cuadraba en el contrato que firme para entrar a la academia.

—Con el pretexto de protegerte del alumnado, se hará público en horas del desayuno de mañana que eres la novena estudiante con habitación individual y el cargo en la academia que se te atribuirá.

Camine nuevamente hacia la silla y me deje caer sobre ella, tape mi rostro con mis manos, quería llorar…. Un anuncio donde yo soy la protagonista y además un cargo que podría traer muchas muertes de no ser llevado a cabo correctamente.

No quería ser juzgada frente a todos otra vez.

—Este es un secreto del ministerio y tienes prohibido comentar sobre la tarea que estarás llevando a cabo a partir de mañana. Solo los profesores están al tanto de lo que harás.

Destape mi rostro para escribir con manos temblorosas una de mis dudas:

 **—** **¿Exactamente a qué hora empiezo a trabajar con esta barrera?**

Con sorpresa leyó mi pregunta ya que no había dicho en sí lo que tendría que hacer, pero respondió:

—A partir de las ocho de la noche, media hora antes de que termine la cena, hasta las cinco de la madrugada deberás de tener la barrera activa, yo llevare a cabo el encantamiento desilusionador para que los estudiantes no vean las amenazas. De todos modos, la protección del perímetro de la academia y la vida de cada persona en este recinto es algo que recae en tus manos y tu varita o lo que sea que hagas. Tu horario está organizado para que tengas unas buenas horas de sueño.

El aire se escapó de mis pulmones, mis latidos iban a millón, era demasiada responsabilidad. Me levante en signo de protesta, mirándolo amenazante respirando fuertemente. Seguro parecía un rinoceronte a punto de arremeter contra una pared.

—Entiendo, soy el director y este tipo de tareas es mi deber. Sin embargo, últimamente he estado teniendo problemas con mis niveles mágicos debido a todo lo que hago alrededor del mundo desde mi asiento —reveló avergonzado.

La rabia, el cansancio y el perdón se apoderaron de sus facciones.

— ¡Ninguno de los profesores es capaz de cubrir una tercera parte de la barrera sin ayuda, eres mi única opción!

Escribí nuevamente en la libreta lo obvio para cualquier persona y el pacientemente esperó:

 ** _—_** ** _¿Y qué le hace pensar a usted, que una estudiante de 18 años de nuevo ingreso y sin experiencia en combate es capaz de llevar a cabo semejante tarea?_**

Una risa se escapó de sus labios, una risa incrédula y burlona, esas que se usan para decir: ¿Acaso me crees idiota?

—Yo sé dónde pasaste unos dos años de tu vida, sé que eres capaz de hacer con tu varita y sé, que el que seas muda no es algo eterno. Eres la única estudiante en el mundo entero, capaz de realizar hechizos sin necesidad de recitar… Eres como ese producto que se da en oferta con algo gratis, todos saben que hay algo extraño en ti y yo sé que tú no eres una amenaza… Mucho menos un fenómeno, confió en tus capacidades.

Lo que dijo me afectó demasiado, alguien que decía saber de mí y depositar toda esa confianza… Una confianza que a mí misma me escaseaba. Era tan poco creíble como ir por la vida dando privilegios a una persona desconocida a cambio de la protección de miles de vidas.

¡Así funciona el mundo para usted señor, no para mí!

El director empezó a caminar por toda su oficina como animal enjaulado. Tal vez sí era mucha carga para él, más no son problemas de una estudiante. Aunque en realidad, ya yo había firmado mi condena y no tenía de otra más que cumplir con lo acordado.

—Esta clase de tarea son en realidad una pizca para lo que has hecho anteriormente con toda la magia que contienes en tu interior —esta vez su voz salió suave y tomo mis manos entre las suyas—. Juntos, podemos proteger la academia hasta que encuentre la solución al problema, tal vez sea menos tiempo del esperado.

El director sabía que debía de cumplir con mi parte, más parecía dispuesto a hacerme entender la situación y que aceptara mi trabajo, no obligarme a llevarlo a cabo.

 ** _«—En efecto, podrías hacer más de lo que espera. Él no sabe que por la noche duermes y yo salgo de paseo», pensó._**

 ** _¡Silencio!_**

—¿Muse? —preguntó sacándome de mi ensimismamiento— ¿Qué me dices? Aceptas por las buenas o por las malas.

Con mis manos entre las suyas, mordí mi labio y solté el agarre tomando la libreta donde claramente escribí:

 ** _—_** ** _Por las buenas._**

Y eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado. Recuerden comentar.


	5. 4: Sonrisa Falsa

El reloj marcaba las 4 de la tarde y ambos chicos no se movían de sus posiciones. Hikaru parecía disfrutar la situación, en cambio, Zero estaba frustrado; quería, pero no podía moverse.

Siendo él un vampiro debería ser capaz de moverla de encima del, es más, lanzarla por los aires. Pero le era imposible, estaba completamente neutralizado por la susodicha, cosa que lo estaba sofocando. ¿Acaso pesaba tanto?

—Te mueves tu sola, o te obligo a hacerlo —demandó de forma autoritaria.

—No creo que estas en la "posición" de ordenarme algo, Zero —ronroneo acomodándose mejor encima de él.

— ¿Se te ha soltado un tornillo o qué? —preguntó escrutándola con la mirada.

¿Cómo podía ser una mujer tan desvergonzada?

—No, para nada... Yo nací atolondrada, pero tu Zero... Estas en un punto más allá de la locura — contesto ahora con un sutil tono de tristeza y a la vez de reclamo, cosa que intrigo al platinado.

Ella parecía estar hablando consigo misma, no con él.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Por la boca de la castaña se asomó una sonrisa juguetona, se tensó bajo de ella. Esta entonces deslizo una de sus manos por el rostro pálido y no obstante suave del acorralado. Ahora le había dejado una mano libre, pero Zero olvido completamente aquello y se dedicó a escucharla.

—Ojos rojos como la sangre —musitó con voz aterciopelada—, piel pálida capaz de competir con la nieve —agregó deslizando una de sus manos por la mejilla del haciendo que este tuviera una respuesta humana al erizarse su piel con aquel contacto. La caricia de las palmas cálidas de la chica causando un efecto extraño, conocido y añorado lo confundían. Le nublaban el pensamiento—, colmillos largos y filosos cual lobo deseoso de cazar y devorarse a su presa...o víctima.

Hikaru deslizo su mano un poco más abajo, hasta su barbilla alzándola un poco, abriendo de esta manera la boca donde se asomaban los colmillos. Zero se atraganto con su propia saliva, se aclaró la garganta como pudo, trató de calmar la quemadura de la sed en su garganta. La caliente necesidad de un dulce sabor metálico deslizarse por su esófago que saciara su sed lo azotó. Escenarios en los que se tintaran sus labios y ropa, que la sangre fuera un bálsamo que lo hidratara con aquel líquido carmesí.

—Aléjate… —jadeo en un murmullo debajo de ella. La chica solo sonrío al ver como él se debatía. Sus manos temblaban y evitaba sobre todo algún contacto visual con ella. No quería aceptar que lo que ella decía era cierto.

—Tus ganas de dejar a alguien sin una gota de sangre son inmensas, Zero... — Entonces presionó la palma de su mano derecha sobre su garganta, se sintió desorientado—. Cuando llegue ese deseo inhumano... cuando quieras acabar definitivamente con la poca humanidad que te queda —hizo una pausa casi eterna—. Te asesinare sin vacilar, no importará que seas mi compañero... Zero.

El mencionado abrió los ojos como platos, estupefacto por lo que dijo. Luego emitió un gruñido de desaprobación.

—Bájate —ordenó debatiéndose ahora con más fuerza y voz ronca, pero esta apretó el agarre sobre la garganta donde estaba tatuado aquel sello, suavemente clavando sus uñas para asustarlo.

Y lo estaba logrando. La evidente frustración y el enojo en sus ojos encendidos; enloquecido y abatido por sus palabras. Pero eso solo la hizo sonreír mentalmente ante la reacción tan asombrosa que tuvo por sus palabras y su tacto, pues había sucumbido realmente a sus palabras y de paso las había interpretado como su historia... Ergo, no se equivocaba al pensar mal de él.

Más recobró el sentido, no debería de interferir con su trabajo. Así que como si todo lo anterior solo fuese un juego o acaso alguna broma de mal gusto… Con una sonrisa inocente e infantil dijo:

— ¿A qué viene esa cara tan seria? Solo jugaba contigo tonto —se levantó ahora ofreciéndole la mano de manera firme.

Pero este solo atino a abofetearle la mano en respuesta y levantarse por su cuenta.

—No vuelvas a bromear conmigo de esa manera. —Casi escupió diciendo aquello con rabia, ella solo junto sus manos "disculpándose".

—Claro, señor. —Luego empezó a caminar detrás del con calma.

Llegaron a la puerta del dormitorio luna en poco tiempo y ahí estaban todas las féminas, cual oferta de la boutique más cara, peleando y jalándose de los pelos por subir por la columna primero.

— ¡Abajo sabandijas! —grito Zero a dos jóvenes que subían por la columna, casi cruzando al otro lado y con eso basto para congelar la situación. Cada una de las "luchadoras" estaba paralizada—. Formen dos filas — ordeno después y estas obedecieron cual perro a su amo.

Hikaru observaba divertida la situación, le pareció muy interesante el liderazgo del chico sobre ellas, sobre todo cuando ella lo obligo a volverse sumiso. Pero se vio interrumpida tras sentir una mano tomar su muñeca.

—Disculpa, ¿tú quién eres? Únete a la línea, obstruirás el paso de la clase nocturna — dijo una chica de cabello corto y negro mirándola con furia.

—Excúsame bonita, pero... —Hikaru sonrió sacando el cintillo de guardián y esta palideció al ver como lo subía por su brazo dejándolo hasta la altura de su hombro— Creo que será mejor que tu pie esté detrás de esa línea de la cual me hablas o Zero te regañara —sugirió con amabilidad a la joven que retrocedió, a pesar de que esta le había hablado bien ella vio en sus ojos que era mejor hacer lo que le decía.

Todas le miraban de pie a cabeza y de vez en cuando susurraban entre ellas: ¿Quién es? ¿Será de la clase nocturna? Tiene la apariencia; ella es muy amable, recuerda que ellos solo nos hablan en eventos, es diferente.

—Disculpa, todas aquí nos preguntamos, ¿eres la sustituta de Yuuki? —preguntó una directamente a la guardiana.

Hikaru miro por el rabillo del ojo a Zero y este apretaba los puños con aparente enojo y confusión, al parecer había escuchado la pregunta. Sintio cierta felicidad con aquello, se volvió para mirar a la chica.

—Sí —respondió sin pelos en la lengua, todas empezaron a gritar felices—¿Acaso ella les robaba la atención? —preguntó a la misma que le había hecho aquella pregunta, descifrando con total inocencia la razón de la felicidad de esas chiquillas al saber que la guardiana había abandonado el puesto.

—Sí, ella siempre tenía una relación estrecha con cada uno de ellos. Robaba la atención de Kaname-sama y Idol-sempai —refunfuñó al igual que otras y Hikaru solo ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa de amabilidad.

El silencio reinó cuando notaron la belleza de Hikaru, de repente se sintieron intimidadas. El viento de la tarde dando paso a la noche hacia ondear el largo cabello castaño de puntas rojas, parecía suave y tenía brillo propio. No obstante, se fijaron que el uniforme le sentaba mejor que a cualquiera de la clase diurna, segura hasta cualquiera de la clase nocturna. Tenía una cintura muy definida que destacaba en el uniforme, unos senos grandes, redondos y levantados. Piernas torneadas atléticas sin quitarle lo femenina, al igual que sus brazos. Las uñas pintadas de un tono azul pastel y ojos ambarinos incluso más cristalinos que los de la antigua guardiana, coronados por unas largas y pobladas pestañas negras. Más abajo estaban sus labios, parecían dibujados por el mejor artista; un tono de rojo tenue, contorneados y algo carnosos. En sí, la chica podría ser la tentación de cualquier hombre o mujer, dependiendo su orientación sexual.

Se encontraron tragando el nudo de saliva en su garganta, viéndose en una situación difícil, pues tenían delante suyo a una diosa y ellas eran unas simple plebeyas.

— ¿Y quién les dijo a ustedes que esos chicos no me interesarían? —preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada. Una sonrisa turbia, era hermosa y sincera, cubierta de maldad pura.

Zero se giró bruscamente, sin saber que decir se quedó observando la espalda de la chica.

Espero les haya gustado, recuerden comentar. Sería un placer leerlas.


End file.
